The Little Mermaid 3: The Awakening of Atlantica
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: Since Morgana has been defeated Atlantica has been safe and peaceful, but when someone with dangerous powers plans to cause terror will Ariel and her family be able to save Atlantica? Rated T for violence, deleted then published again after fixing mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm happy to do a new story and this is one I have high hopes for. This is actually gonna be a change from what I usually write which is just a lot of romance, but I'm hoping to write more then just romance in my new stories in the future. I owe this story idea to Emolichic1, it is a wonderful idea. With that said enjoy the story.**

* * *

The sea was rough this stormy night, the waves were turning to each side with a roar that warned any ships coming it's way. The pouring rain drowned the sand on the beach making its mushy texture hard to walk in. It was after midnight which meant everyone in the castle was tucked in bed, wondering around in their adventurous dreams. Queen Ariel and King Eric was asleep in their bedroom...unaware of the events that waited for them to wake up. Outside the castle by the sea was a tall, muscular man with red scruffy hair and a red beard to match, he wore a black cloak to cover his face from anyone that might still be outside. He went to the edge of the seashore to find a boat with a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties and very sketchy looking; "Do you have the money?" The man asked the stranger in the cloak. He didn't answer, but simply threw a small sack of coins in the boat then welcomed his way in. The boat captain grabbed the sack to count the coins, the weight of the sack was answer enough that he was paid well. The captain sat in the boat and started rowing to the destination.

The sea became more dangerous each minute they were there. The captain rowed as hard as he could yet the waves kept pushing him back almost pushing him out of the boat. It was as if the storm was trying to stop them, it felt more like rocks then water dropping on them."How much longer?" the captain asked.

"I'll tell you when to stop. Now keep rowing! I want to get there as fast as possible." The man in the cloak looked at the sea to know how much longer it would take them. He clutched two small lockets in his hand.

Finally they reached their destination, huge icebergs were in a open circle, it looked like a massive tombstone for the evil souls that once lurked the ocean. "Stop! We're here!" The mysterious man stood up to grin at the icebergs, a ugly, ugly grin. He took off the hood of his cloak to reveal his face to the sea. His deep blue eyes gazed at the water below him, his time had finally come. The captain of the boat looked curiously at the icebergs then at the man he just helped. He felt chills run down his back. "What's your name?" The captain asked.

"Victor, that's all you have to know." Victor looked at the man than back at the sea to mumble "You won't be here to know much more..."

Victor took out the two lockets by the chains. The two lockets were shaped as conch seashells, but had a magical sense about it. He tied the chains together and threw them in the water. With a wave of his hand there was a red glow coming from where he threw the lockets; "Bring me the souls that once brought terror to these seas. Bring me the two creatures that can bring destruction to what these people call a home."

With that said the red glow grew bigger till it reached the icebergs. Two blobs of red floated out of the ocean, they formed into two familiar creatures of the sea. The captain of the boat gasped in horror when he saw the monsters he has heard about before and thanked Triton that they were gone, but now his eyes witnessed a nightmare before them. He heard Victor give out a devilish laugh as the creatures opened their eyes. "What have you done!" The captain screamed. "What have you done!" He screamed once more before getting up to try to push Victor out of the boat. Victor was much stronger and grabbed the man from his shirt collar, "Just thank me you won't be here to see the end of this kingdom." With that he threw the captain overboard to let him drown.

"Come you two," Victor pointed at the now fully revived monsters, "We have so much to prepare."

* * *

Ariel woke up quickly from a nightmare she was having. She looked over to see Eric was already out of bed and doing his errands of the day. She looked at the big window that faced the sea, a calming view for her every night before she went to bed. Ariel got up to look closer at the sea, she reminisced about her days as a mermaid; the adventures she had with Flounder and Sebastian was something she never thought she would grow out of yet here she is as queen to a kingdom. It was hard believe she turned into a mature adult. Ariel opened the window to let the ocean breeze in, the salty water smell was the most wonderful thing to her. She felt a strong hand touch her shoulder which startled her.

"Oh Eric it's you." Ariel smiled when she saw her husband.

"Of course, good morning." Eric kissed her on the cheek. He had to wake up early to prepare for the big meeting with the general of the army, there was serious rumors of a war going on, Sweden was planning to declare war on Denmark and Eric had to prepare his army. He had to wake up Ariel to get her ready for the meeting too, she had important points for the war also. "Our meeting is this afternoon, you should start getting dressed."

Ariel sighed, "Your right." She can't just be getting lost in her thoughts when they were suppose to be preparing for war. "I forget what it's like to have no care in the world." Ariel grabbed a ribbon to put her hair up. She prepared her clothes so she could bathe, she picked a blue gown with a brown corset to go over the dress and a blue ribbon to keep her hair up. "Speaking of no care in the world, is Melody up yet?" Ariel asked.

"I haven't seen her all morning." Eric had been so busy he didn't notice his own surroundings.

"She needs to wake up for her training. There still so much she needs to learn to be a proper princess and then there's her birthday party to plan." Ariel looked a bit misty eyed when she said that last part. It was hard to believe that her little Melody was going to turn fourteen in just a few days. She still remembered carrying the newborn Melody on the boat for all to see the new princess. Now Melody was learning to be a proper princess like a young lady. It was hard at first for Melody to get used to her training, it was obvious she wasn't into wearing big ball gowns or walking with books on her head. She would rather be swimming with Flounder to look for more shells, just like her mom when she first started training to be Eric's wife and a proper princess soon to be a queen. Eric could care less how proper Ariel was when they got married, but Grimsby insisted that Denmark's new queen take lessons to rule a country and guide her people. Now it was Melody's turn.

In the bottom of the sea was King Triton sitting on his throne, he also had a busy morning with his people. He had a few merpeople in front of him asking for a few favors to be taken care of. It was his job to take care of what problems were around Atlantica, a job that was never done. He tried keeping his mind on what the merpeople before him was saying, but his mind kept trailing off to his granddaughter, his sweet granddaughter that he had to stay away from for her safety. Now that Morgana was gone for good he wanted to make up for all the time that was taken away from him. King Triton thought of what gift to give Melody for her fourteenth birthday, the seashell locket was a gift Melody treasured since she found it. Now it was time he thought bigger for her next birthday.

"King Triton?" Demokles a new servant to King Triton, had grabbed the kings attention away from the merpeople. "King Eric would like to speak to you soon."

"Ah yes I shall be there soon." King Triton waved off the merpeople in front of him then swam out of his throne. His white beard which might have grown longer floated under the water as he swam with Demokles. While Sebastian was busy taking care of Melody, Demokles was helping King Triton. "He said something about a warning for war." Demokles said.

"Yes I've heard the rumors. It's important we protect our sea from anything Sweden wants to throw at us." King Triton swam closer to the shore. "Oh yes and Demokes I want you to find the prettiest or most valuable things and bring them to me."

"What for your majesty?" asked Demokles curiously.

"My granddaughter's birthday is in a few day. I want to find the perfect gift for her."

"Of course, your majesty, I will find the most valuable thing the sea has to offer." Demokles bowed then swam off to complete his mission.

While the kings and Queen Ariel were held in the meeting, which for Triton's benefit was held in a ship near Atlantica for King Triton to easily use the waves to hold him up during the meeting, Melody was in her training. She wore her green casual dress that had a yellow ribbon tied into a bow around her waist. She sighed in frustration, she was having a hard time remembering which fork was which. _"Salad fork? Dessert fork?_ _Meat fork? Who cares about this!"_ Melody thought. She just wanted to eat the muffin that was in front of her.

"Melody you must learn your table manners before your party. What will your guests think?" Sylvia asked. Sylvia was Melody's trainer, she had the honor of training Ariel when she was young and was feeling honored to train Melody.

"They're going to think why we do have so many forks on the table?" Melody mumbled. Her stomach grumbled as she eyed the delicious muffin, she had breakfast but the muffin looked fluffy and full of flavor.

"I don't understand why I need lessons to be princess." Melody said, she waited till Sylvia turned around to sneak a piece of muffin in her mouth.

"Because you have people that look up to you Miss Melody! People who want to see a elegant lady, a princess with grace, manners, and who knows the difference between a butter knife and dinner knife." Sylvia turned around to see Melody helping herself to the muffin with her bare hands. "Oh...we have so much to work on Miss Melody."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to take a little longer to update, I'm about to start college soon so that's gonna take up a lot of time plus I need to buy a new laptop battery. I'm hoping to update all three stories in one night so wish me luck.**

Sebastian crawled on the sand frantically with his little claws in the air, he had been waiting for what felt like hours but was only thirty minutes. "Where is that girl? She's late!"

Melody had plans to help decorate the ballroom for her birthday party that was in a few days. It was all she can talk about that week, she was turning fourteen! Into a young lady! She felt like she can take on the world the older she got. Melody knew that she wanted to see the whole world before she was ready to settle as queen. But until she was old enough to see the world she explored the ocean instead.

Finally Sebastian saw Melody's head poke out of the water, her wet bangs were covering her eyes. She swam to the shore where Sebastian was standing impatiently. "Are you mad! You have to help decorate the ballroom and your late!"

"Sebastian I'm only a few minutes late, no one will notice." Melody squeezed the water out of her black hair. A few drops fell on Sebastian's head.

"Melody! Melody!" Ariel could be heard calling out her daughter's name.

Sebastian gave Melody a "I told you so" look which Melody chose to ignore. She put Sebastian on her shoulder then ran to the palace to change and sneak into the ballroom. She sneaked through the backdoor that was also the door for the kitchen, Melody crouched down to hide behind the table in the middle of the kitchen. The staff was busy with cooking tonight's dinner to notice the damp princess crawling out of the kitchen. Melody didn't always need to sneak back into the palace after swimming in the ocean, the ocean was a safe place to be in again, but when she has important plans like helping with her birthday party it was better to sneak in the palace.

Melody quietly crawled out of the kitchen then bumped her head into someone. She looked up to see Ariel standing there with her hands on her hips. Melody quickly stood up to give a nervous smile to her mom. "Hi mom." Sebastian lost his balance and fell off her shoulder.

"Melody you're suppose to help decorate the ballroom, not go out for a swim." Ariel took out the clumped up sand in Melody's hair.

"I tried to tell her." Sebastian said as he crawled out of the puddle that was forming around Melody.

"I just needed to do something fun. The training with Sylvia is so boring." Melody said with a pout.

"I know it's not the most fun thing to do, but it's important." Ariel was ready to give a mom lecture but stopped. She knew exactly what Melody meant, she remembered the long hours of training that she wish would just end. Ariel put a hand on Melody's shoulder, "Go wash up then you can help decorate the ballroom."

Melody smiled at her understanding mom then ran to her room. Ariel then felt someone grab her hand and turn her around. She saw Eric who had other duties to do around the palace all day. "There you are, I thought you would be busy all day." Ariel said.

"I cleared tonight to spend time decorating the ballroom with you and Melody." Eric said. It was hard making time for family while being king but he managed it.

"King Eric! There is a visitor here for you and Queen Ariel." A guard rushed in to tell the royal couple.

"A visitor at this time?" Eric asked surprised. It was close to seven a clock right now and he was sure he cancelled all plans he had. Eric and Ariel walked to another room where their visitor was waiting.

"You! What do you want?" Ariel asked angrily.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest your highness?" Victor said. He gave the two a nasty smile that would make a snake quiver. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a black cape that had gold buttons holding it on his shoulders, he had a gold chain locket around his neck with red gem on it.

"What are you doing here Victor?" Eric put his arm in front of Ariel to shield her from any harsh words Victor had to say.

"King Eric aren't we friends? Can't I just drop in to say hello." Victor said and put on a fake pout to tease Eric.

"Don't try to act innocent. You know very well why you're not wanted here." Eric felt anger rise in him quickly.

"I try to take over the kingdom a few times and you hold a grudge over it." Victor shrugged and rolled his eyes. It was true, he had attempted to throw Eric off the throne many times; even before Ariel became queen.

"This kingdom will never be yours Victor. Just give up." Ariel pushed Erics' arm away to walk closer to Victor.

Victor looked at Ariel head to toe. If anything angered him more than Eric becoming king it was a young girl walking out of the sea to become queen. Since the two lovebirds married Victor decided to work harder at becoming king. He worked at being king since Eric's father was king and when he passed away in a shipwreck he didn't want a young man like Eric to stand in his way.

"I'm only giving you this one warning. Hand over the kingdom because you don't know just what I'm capable of." Victor stepped closer to Ariel with dark eyes that looked like they belonged to a beast.

"Are you threatening us?" Eric stepped in between his wife and the evil man. "Anything you want to try throwing at us we can take it." Eric said.

"I know you two together are strong. But Melody is still weak little girl." Victor gave them a smirk.

Eric's eyes widened, "Get out! Get out of our palace! You will never threaten our daughter like that again!"

The guards came in a hurry after hearing their king yelling. They grabbed Victor roughly by his arms to take him out of the palace. Victor tried to shake out of their grasp but they managed to throw him at the steps of the palace door. "I warned you King Eric, now I'll have to take this kingdom by force." Without a response the guards slammed the door on Victor.

Ariel and Eric walked angrily back the ballroom where some servants were still decorating the room, acting as if they didn't hear any yelling from the other room. Sebastian crawled to the couple fast. "What was all that about?" He asked.

"It was Victor again." Ariel said. She tried calming herself down before Melody came downstairs. "He threatened us and Melody."

Ariel looked worriedly upstairs where Melody was. She put on a new dress and hurried to help decorate. "Sebastian it's very important you look after Melody. I have a bad feeling after our little visit from Victor."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. The family started helping the servants decorate the ballroom for the party. They didn't want Melody to know if she was in any danger, they wanted to take care of it themselves. Melody looked happy placing the yellow roses in a vase. They didn't want to take that away. They both agreed that if they kept Victor away Melody would remain safe.

 _A few days later..._

"Finally! My party is about to start!" Melody excitingly ran around her room with Sebastian in her hands who was getting dizzy from all the running around. "I can't believe I'm fourteen. I feel amazing!"

"Melody...please...no more...running." Sebastian held on to her hands, his face turned sickly green as he begged Melody to stop. Melody put him down on her bed.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I'm just excited." Melody had a big smile on her small face.

"Melody!" Yelling came from outside near the ocean. Melody's window was open so she heard the yelling coming from outside. She walked to the window to see who could be calling her, she saw it was her two best friends Tip and Dash. She waved excitedly at them then ran downstairs to see them.

"Tip! Dash! You two are early, my party isn't until another hour." Melody walked to the shore to let her feet touch the water. Her green dress slightly touch the water also making a wet stain on the tip of the dress.

"We wanted to give you your gift early." Dash said. He had Tip standing on his head with something wrapped in seaweed.

"You guys..." Melody gave them a sweet smile. "You two didn't have to do that."

Tip jumped down Dash's head with the gift. "Nope. We found the perfect gift for you." Tip said.

Melody grabbed the gift gently then unwrapped it. She gasped when she saw a beautiful pearl necklace. "Oh my...how did you two get this?" She felt the smooth pearls with her fingertips. They each had a tiny reflection of Melody.

"We looked for each pearl and tied them together." Dash smiled at the awe on Melody's face. "Do you like it?" Tip asked.

"Of course. It's the best gift ever." Melody said. "I'll wear it at my party." She gave them both a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"When is your party?" Tip asked as he sat in the sand with Dash.

"Seven a clock, it's going to be so much fun." Melody slipped on the necklace and looked at it admirely.

"Then after the party me and Tip are going to take you on a adventure." Dash said excitedly. "We want your first adventure as a fourteen year old with us."

Melody smiled and laid in the sand, her black hair acted as a pillow for her head and the warm sand was slowly putting her to sleep. She was happy with how perfect everything was turning out, nothing could go wrong.

That night the ballroom looked magnificent with the lanterns shaped as flowered attached to the ceiling, the tables were covered in white table clothes and yellow roses on top, the band played a elegant song that made everyone want to waltz. Ariel was in her mint green silk ball gown with tiny diamonds use to make a collar on the dress, she looked around to see the guests have a good time. She spotted Melody who talked to a few friends that traveled far to see her. The door to the ballroom opened with a brick path that lead to the ocean, King Triton was in the sea talking to King Eric and Flounder.

Melody was in her pink dress that had a white ribbon tied around her small waist, she wore the pearl necklace that Tip and Dash gave her. She lead her friends to Tip and Dash to introduce them.

"Melody will you come here for a moment." Triton asked.

Melody walked to her grandfather. "Yes grandfather?"

"Your grandfather has a special gift for you." Eric said with a smile.

King Triton held a small sack then handed it to Melody. She carefully opened the sack to see a gorgeous tiara in it. "Oh grandfather it's wonderful!" She ran to give him a hug, not caring if her dress got wet.

"Well I just thought a beautiful princess should have a beautiful tiara."

Melody placed it on her head, her black hair was in a braid. The tiara and pearl necklace made her look like a real princess.

"Eric," Ariel came by and pulled him aside. "There's someone here to see us."

Eric looked at the worried look on her face and asked. "Who?"

 **I'm glad I finished the chapter. It's pretty late right now so I have to hope I fixed any typos before I go to bed. Goodnight. I hope everyone liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**College is more busy than I thought, I finally found time to write. Hopefully I can write more this weekend. I'm so sorry with such a long wait. I try writing with the small free time I have in the day.**

King Eric and Queen Ariel walk together back inside the ballroom to find out who it is that was visiting the castle. The big crowd of guests hid the mysterious man that was in a corner, he looked at a painting of the royal family. The rulers of the castle saw the back of the mystery man, he wore a green coat and black trousers, his dark brown curly hair made him look younger than he really is.

They finally made their way to the visitor, the crowd of guests moved aside for Ariel and Eric. The man turned around to introduce himself to the king and queen. He had deep blue eyes that looked sensitive, high cheekbones, he looked much older then Ariel and Eric. No one was sure who this man was, but he seemed harmless enough to get through the guards. He extended his arm to shake Eric's hand. Eric hesitantly shook his hand, "King Eric it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hans Christian Anderson."

King Eric shook Hans Christian's hand then put his hand gently on Ariel's back. Hans Christian looked at Queen Ariel, took her hand softly and kissed it like a gentleman. "Queen Ariel it is very lovely to meet you."  
"Sir Anderson, thank you for coming to our daughter's birthday party, but what brings this surprising visit?"

Hans Christian Anderson looked almost speechless, he knew why he came to the kingdom, but Hans Christian didn't know how a busy king and queen would have time to listen to what he has to say. He tightened his green coat before clearing his throat, Eric and Ariel looked at him with a mixture of concern and impatience. After the unpleasant visit from Victor they felt like they had to have the guards look out for him.

"I've heard many stories of how Queen Ariel was found and I had to travel all this way to listen to the true story from her."

Ariel felt her cheeks go hot. She had gotten so many questions the first time her and Eric got married. Everyone wanted to know where she came from, who she was, and how long they had been engaged. Ariel felt bashful during those days, a emotion she never felt before, but people were so wowed about the mysterious princess.

"Your highness, I'm not sure if your aware of this, but many of the stories I've heard have details that sound like the story I have written." Hans Christian told Ariel in amazement.

"Sir Anderson I am flattered and would love to share my story. That could wait for tomorrow though, tonight is our daughters birthday party. Please enjoy yourself." Ariel said with a kind smile.

"We will have guards set a room up for you tonight. Please make yourself comfortable as our guest." Eric made a mental note to tell the guards to find a extra bedroom.

Hans Christian bowed to the royal couple then continued to enjoy the party. Everyone was having a delightful time at the party, the decorations looked stunning under the moonlight and twinkling stars , the food was scrumptious, and the music had a wonderful rhythm to it that gave the guest the urge to dance. Melody was enjoying it most of all. She danced around with Tip and Dash near the ocean to the sound of violins and the piano. All was going well.

"Doesn't Melody look happy?" Ariel smiled dreamingly at her daughter. "It's hard watching her grow up." Ariel remembered Melody's first steps, she wobbled on her little baby legs, trying with all her might to stay balanced as she took her first step. Ariel held on to her arms to keep her from falling till Melody wiggled her way out of her mother's grip. She took clumsy steps towards the window that was on the ships wall. Ariel scooped her precious daughter in her arms and showed her the ocean view from the window. The waves pushed gently on the boat making it rock slowly back and fourth. The rocking of the boat soon soothed Melody to sleep. Ariel felt her heart strings pull as she looked at her most prized possession, her daughter. Ariel silently made a promise to Melody that she would always protect her from whatever danger came their way.

"She's turning into a lovely lady, looks just like her mother." A dark voice spoke behind Ariel and Eric. They turned around to see Victor in a black coat with golden specks on sides of the coat, he wore a golden yellow shirt with the first two buttons undone to show a necklace with a red pendant in the shape of a teardrop. There was liquid in the red teardrop pendant that swooshed around with any little step he took. Victor's red scruffy hair was combed back in a neat style that showed his aging face. Each line on his face showed the world how long it took him to be at this point in his life.

"What the hell are you doing here Victor?" Eric was ready to kick Victor out himself in front of all the other guest. "We told the guards to keep you out and away from out castle."  
Ariel held back Eric from throwing Victor into the ocean. She wanted to get Victor out of the party as well, but she wanted to avoid making a scene . She didn't want to ruin Melody's party.

"Victor how did you get past our guards?" Ariel asked.

Victor smiled at Ariel with a devious smile that gave her chills. "I took care of those pesky guards. I didn't want anyone in my way when I gave Melody her birthday gift." Victor rubbed his pendant with the suspicious liquid. The soul of four the guards that tried to keep Victor out of the party were screaming in that pendant. Only Victor could hear those agonizing screams, it brought a smile to his face knowing that nothing would stand in his way.

"We told you to stay away! Now please leave quietly or we will have our other guards throw you out." Ariel tried to look as tough as she could while saying this. She gave Victor a stare full of hate, but he only laughed.

"That's it, I'm tired of you bothering my family. I will escort you out myself." Eric grabbed Victor's arm roughly and started dragging him to the door.

"Now Eric is that anyway for a king to treat his guest?" A familiar woman's voice spoke as a slender figure walked out of the crowd of guests. A thin woman with brown hair and a black dress that hugged her upper half body almost to scandalously for the people in that time of age held Victor's other arm in romantically way. She had devilish eyes that looked straight to Ariel, hanging around her neck was as necklace with a golden conch seashell.

"U-Ursula...What..How..." Ariel was speechless. She felt her legs get weak and she had to hold on to Eric to keep from fainting. Eric backed away from Victor and Ursula to hold up Ariel who felt like she was hallucinating.

"She's not the only aunt who is here for a family reunion sweetie." A blonde woman with the same figure as Ursula walked in also. She held on to Victor's other arm, she wore a purple dress that made her blonde hair color pop out more. She also wore a white conch seashell around her neck.

"Morgana." Eric said in a hush voice. He felt sick in his stomach as he watched two monsters he thought he got rid of long ago standing in his ballroom. He looked around to find Melody, he wanted to hide her. Eric didn't want Melody to know that her party was being crashed by the most evil creatures he has ever met.

 **I know it's not said in the movies that Ursula and Morgana are Ariel's aunts, but there are theories and websites that prove that they are all related. It is also 12:56 am and I am half asleep and have work tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas break from school is giving me free time. woohoo.**

Eric had been sitting in his private office in silence for what seemed like hours, but was only two minutes, at the most. Ariel stood at his side, she kept her breathing at a slow pace. She didn't want Ursula and Morgana to know they still gave her chills. She wanted them to know that she was still as strong as she was the first time they tried destroying the kingdom. The two monsters stood by both of Victor's side as he sat down in one of Eric's office chairs. Victor had a smug look on his tanned face, he sat down almost too comfortably in front of Eric, who looked stiff in his leather chair.

"For a king you don't have much manners, hasn't anyone told you that it is rude to stare at your guests?" Victor only smiled wider as he watched Eric take a deep irritated breath. Victor knew how troubled the king and queen felt at this moment, he wanted to enjoy it to the very last drop.

Eric had enough of Victors' smug look, "Why did you do this Victor? Is this how much you want my kingdom? To the point where you somehow brought back these horrendous sea monsters!" Eric tried to keep his voice down, but couldn't help raise his voice at the last sentence. His guests and daughter were still dancing the night away in the ballroom, clueless to what was going on behind closed doors.

"I warned you King Eric, I told you I would take this kingdom by force someday." Ursula bit down the big smile on her face when Victor said "by force". She couldn't wait to snatch away everything that was important to Ariel. She wanted to see Ariel crushed after they take the kingdom, mentally and physically.

"How did you even bring these two back? We got rid of them." Ariel wanted answers to how the impossible was done. Her rosy red hair that was done in a neat hair up do was limping down. She looked pale and angry to see what Victor had done. She wanted to listen closely to what he had to say to her question, but all she could think of is Melody. Ariel hoped she didn't see them rush into Eric's office.

"That's none of your business Queen Ariel, the only question you should be asking me is if I will let you work as a maid here once Eric gives me the kingdom." Victor was practically spitting venom at the royal couple. Eric was wanted to throw Victor out himself for disrespecting Ariel, but he thought of Melody and the guests. If he caused a scene Melody or a guest may ask what was going on, then what? Tell them the truth? That there was danger nearby? It would cause a commotion if anyone were to find out. Eric wanted to keep this private as long as possible till he and Ariel figured out what to do.

"Victor don't think you have the upper hand now just because you have these two sea witches by your side." Eric pointed at Ursula and Morgana who kept quiet and just a smug smile on their faces this whole night. Morgana hissed at Eric, he looked repulsed at this animal like reaction.

"We're much more powerful now that Victor has brought us back." Ursula said. It was the first thing she had said all night. She looked at Ariel then said "And there is nothing that can stop us now."

"Eric why must you make this more difficult than it has to be?" Victor rubbed his temple in a tired fashion. "All you have to do is sign this kingdom to me and we can be done with all of this already."

Eric stood up from his leather chair and stared down at Victor and the two sea witches, this pose made him feel stronger than them, it reminded him that he was still the king and he could keep this kingdom as long as he wanted. He leaned close to Victor and said "I am king, I am going to stay king, and whatever you do I will fight back till you give up." Eric looked at the sea witches, "Especially if you have these two bracket- faced sea witches."

Ariel looked nervous towards Eric, she has never seen Eric look so tense or hear him use such langauge. "Get out of my castle." Eric said in a hushed tone that sounded like he was trying to keep every boiling anger in him.

Victor stood up, he let the chair behind him tip over and fall. "I'll be back King Eric." Victor gave a dirty look to Ariel before turning to the door, Ursula and Morgana followed. Morgana turned to the parents, she gave a sly smile "See you two soon."

Ariel let out a deep breath of relief to finally have them out of the castle. Eric sat down in his office chair, strands of black hair fell to his forehead, he slicked them back with the rest of his hairs. He calmed down from this unfortunate incident, he didn't want to spit any anger towards Ariel. He looked to Ariel to see her sit in one of the empty chairs in front of his desk, she never looked so worried before. Eric has never seen Ariel's eyes wide and frantic, her hair look frizzed up, or see her bite her lips till they turned red. He has never seen her like this and he never wanted to see her like this again. Eric looked down at his dark wooden desk and thought hard about how to fix all of this.

It was getting close to midnight while the guests still waltzed around in the ballroom, each were still full of energy to dance till dawn. Melody was enjoying her party with her friends, she laughed with them at their enjoyment. She looked around for her parents to see how they were liking the party. She turned around, but they weren't anywhere to be found. She excused herself from her friends to go find her parents. Melody finally found her parents in the hallway coming out of Erics office. She lifted her dress a bit so it would be easier for her to run to them, she was a few steps away from them. They had their backs turned so it gave Melody a chance to sneak up on them and give them a scare.

Melody was about to give herself away, but stopped when she heard them talk. "I'll find a way to end all of this." Eric sounded so deep in thought at the moment. "What about Melody?" Ariel asked in a hush voice.

Melody backed away enough to hide herself in the darkness of the hallway . Eric stopped in his steps and put a firm hand on Ariel's shoulder "We don't tell Melody what's going on till the right time."


	5. Chapter 5

Melody was sitting at the shore of the ocean outside the castle, she had her knees up to her chest and her head laying at the top of her knees. She spent her morning after the party trying to figure out what her parents were hiding from her. Melody followed around Ariel asking her questions about last night, but she wouldn't tell Melody anything about Victor, Ursula, or Morgana. Ariel kept her lips shut tight and shooed Melody away. She told Melody that she had to go to a meeting with Eric about the war they were preparing for. Melody had the day off from lessons from Sylvia, which was okay with her because she couldn't stop thinking of what her father said, _"We don't tell Melody what's going on till the right time."_

"But when will be the right time?" Melody asked without expecting an answer.

"The right time for what?" Tip asked, Dash and him were sitting near Melody who was so deep in thought she didn't notice them come up from shore.

Melody gasped from being startled, her black fluffy hair bounced from her little scare. She calmed down when she saw it was just her friends. Melody looked down and swept some sand off her yellow pants, "Well..it's just...I think my parents are hiding something from me again. I overheard them say something suspicious at my birthday party." Melody felt hurt that they would try hiding something from her again. She thought they trusted her after their big adventure with Morgana, this time it felt more serious, the tone of Eric's voice almost scared her; she has never heard him sound so serious. Even Ariel had a agitated look on her face the whole night of the party. She would go back and forth to Eric's' private office with Eric all night and they would whisper to each other about who knows what.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're over thinking." Dash tried to make the situation sound better. Tip slid off of Dash and landed in front of Melody. "What would they have to hide from you?" he asked.

Melody turned back to the ocean and rested her head on her knees again, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

In the middle of the ocean was the royal ship with King Eric and Queen Ariel, they were on the ship with everyone else who was needed for the meeting. King Triton was using a wave to carry himself high enough to come face to face to the royal couple. Demokles was next to him, ready to listen to any important detail of the meeting. Flounder was there with Sebastien on his head. Ariel leaned on the edge of the boat to look down at the ocean, she thought of what dangers it now held for her family. The fresh breeze blew past her bright red hair that was held in a bun with a thin brown ribbon, she had her casual blue dress on with a black corset over it. Eric looked at his wife that had a misty look in her eyes, he gently put his hand on her delicate hand for comfort; Ariel looked back at Eric to give him a smile as if silently saying _"I know we can get through this."_

Eric looked back at everyone there for the meeting, "I know we have been busy getting ready for anything Sweden might throw at us, but we have a bigger threat to get ready for, last night we had a visit from Victor and this time he brought two more people we will have to fight off." Eric looked at Ariel who wanted to tell her father calmly.

"Dad we don't know how, but Victor brought back Ursula and Morgana. We couldn't get any answers from them last night to how they came back to life." Ariel looked at her father's terrified and angry face. He almost looked red with all that anger. He gripped his trident so tight he could have easily snapped it into two, well if it wasn't full of magic and power of course. "What! How could you not tell me that night!"

"What! Ursula is back!" Flounder jumped out of the water from terror which made Sebastian lose his balance and fall into the water.

"Please calm down, everyone" Ariel raised her hands in a calming manner, she knew it was no use trying to calm her father down with his temper. "We couldn't tell you that night."

"We didn't want any guests panicking and we definitely didn't want Melody to find out." Eric pointed out two very good reasons. He knew if they told King Triton he would throw a huge commotion and have his guards track them down. It wouldn't be easy capturing all three of the villains. They were each powerful on their own, it would be hell trying to stop all three of them together. Eric wasn't sure if Victor made the sea witches more powerful then before. He wasn't going to find out last night where anyone could get hurt.

King Triton loosened his grip, he bit his lip till he felt all the anger vanish and he could control his temper. " How long have they been here?" He asked.

"We don't know, we're assuming it's been a few days. Victor could have had this up his sleeve for a while now and just waited for the right time to bring them to the castle." Ariel thought all night of the ways they might try hurting Melody. She cringed when she couldn't find a solution for all of them.

Sebastian climbed back on Flounder, Flounder looked sheepish from his little outburst.

William, the army general, a man well over his thirties with brown hair that had sprinkles of grey hair blended in and piercing green eyes that looked like jewels stepped in front of the three concerning family members. He cleared his throat to catch their attention, "What do you suppose we do about this King Eric? "

King Eric took a deep breath, Ariel and him had been talking all night about their decision, they knew it would hurt Melody, but it was for her safety. "We will build the wall again to protect the castle."

"A wall? Eric a simple wall won't stop all three from coming in. It'll block our way of knowing they will come." Sebastian sounded so upleased with going back to the old plan that kept melody away from the ocean. It kept a little girl from the ocean (or so they thought), but three powerful monsters? Absurd. Totally foolish.

"You're right Sebastian, that is why William's men are going to guard the wall from the outside and signal us if they see them." Ariel said in a stern voice.

"But what about Sweden? Won't you need your army to help you through the war?" Demokles said with raised eyebrows, "You're not just going to ignore it are you?"

Eric looked down towards Demokles, he was still new around the ocean so Eric always seemed to forget Demokles was even there, he was a young merman that was close to Ariel's age. He had dark curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. His voice was deep that matched his boyish good looks.

"Of course not, I'm going to split the army to two teams that will help us watch the ocean and prepare for Sweden. They will switch back and forth so all the men in the army could be trained." Eric said.

"And my guards will help watch over the wall as well." said King Triton. He looked at Demokles who already knew to tell the guards of King Triton's orders after the meeting was over. "We will find them and make sure they never come back to bother us ever again. "

"We'll help also Ariel!" Flounder said with Sebastian almost losing his balance again, "You can count on us!"

* * *

Somewhere in a isolated place with red bricks that built a two story home, it had windows with brown wooden frames. Inside was a living room that had dark blue leather seats, a wooden coffee table that had many books that was obviously looked through on it, the walls were a bland beige color with a few portraits of the owner of the home. Upstairs was three rooms, a study for the homeowner, a master bedroom, and a room for the new guests of the home. Inside the guest's room was Morgana in front of the full length mirror. She was admiring her new human form from head to toe. She felt her blonde hair that was softer then her old sea hair from her old form, she turned around all over to gaze over her new younger body that was in a lavender dress that was tighten with a brown rope used as a belt around her waist. Morgana was enjoying every bit of her human form.

"Are you done hogging the mirror now?" Ursula stood at the door, she was unrecognizable to her sister in her human form. Ursula had time to enjoy her human form the first time she came up shore as Vanessa so she wasn't in awe like Morgana was.

"Why couldn't we be born human?" asked Morgana as she kept her eyes on her new legs that she was still getting use too.

Ursula walked in the room and rolled her eyes at her younger sister's idiotic question. "Because they're weak, useless, and a waste on this land."

"Oh, right." Morgana grew bored of her human body after remembering her hatred for humans. She dropped her hands from her hips and turned around to see Ursula pick up a brush and begin brushing her brown curls. "Hey that's my brush!" Morgana marched towards her sister to snatch the brush away.

"You can't be serious?" Ursula asked with annoyance. "You're actually whining about a stupid hairbrush?"

"It's my brush! I chipped the end of the handle when i dropped it in the bathroom, see?" Morgana showed the chipped end to Ursula's face. She shoved the hairbrush away, "Fine keep your precious hairbrush you child, honestly Morgana."

Morgana happily skipped away with her hairbrush and started brushing her own hair. Ursula glared at her childish sister who looked too happy brushing her hair. She stood up and tackled Morgana for the hairbrush that Morgana wanted for herself. "Give me that hairbrush!" Ursula yelled as she pushed Morgana down and grabbed the hairbrush before it could fall on the floor. Morgana grabbed Ursula's leg that made her trip down on her face. "No it's my hairbrush! You're always taking my stuff!"

The two sisters played tug and war with the hairbrush. "You have a hairbrush on the bed! Why do you even want mine?" Morgana pulled hard enough to drag Ursula slightly closer to her. "Because you want it you big baby!" Ursula pulled so hard it pulled Morgana down on the floor.

"Ha!" Ursula held the hairbrush in victory!

"This is what happens when I leave you two alone." Victor stood at the door, he knew having these two together too long would lead to fighting. "While you two were fighting over a little hair brush," Victor walked over to grab the hairbrush from Ursula and throw it on Morgana's bed, "I was coming up with a plan to attack the castle."

"Well what's your big plan?" Ursula walked all over Morgana to Victor to hear his plan. Morgana got up from her defeated fight with a sore back to hear Victor's plan as well. Morgana knew sharing a room with Ursula was going to be a pain in her own back.


End file.
